Marlee and Carter One Shots
by The Favorite02
Summary: Just some one shots for Marlee and Carter from The Selection series since I feel like they don't get enough love. They're in no particular order so don't try to make sense of the time.


Marlee ran through the halls of the castle, her hair streaming after her. She held onto a crown of flowers around her head with one hand and heldentenor skirt of her dress up with the other. Everything blurred around her until she halted to a stop in front of her best friend's room.

She knew that America would be in there. She hadn't been in the Women's room that morning and hadn't gone to breakfast either. Marlee suspected that America had gotten in a fight with Maxon again. She always seemed to retire in her room for a few days after particularly bad arguments.

Marlee tapped on the door lightly, waiting for America to open the door. "America, it's me, Marlee." She called out.

The door swung open, showing America still in her night dress, her vibrant red hair unbrushed and her makeup undone. "I would have opened sooner, but I thought you were Maxon. Come in."

Marlee walked inside and plopped onto America's bed, eyeing some chocolate that was lying on the bedside table and dropping a piece into her mouth. "So, what did he do this time?"

America came around and curled up on the other side of the bed. "What do you mean?"

"Maxon obviously did something. You always lock yourself in her when you fight. Just tell me what happened." Marlee urged, handing America the rest of the chocolate's.

"It's a long story..." America warned.

"I've got all day."

"Well, Maxon came to my room last night after talking to his father. Apparently, his father doesn't want me here because I'm not 'royal material'. Then Maxon had the nerve to agree with him and tell me that I wasn't trying hard enough!" America said heatedly.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it that way," Marlee told her. America gave Marlee an unbelieving look. "You should talk to him about it after dinner."

"Do you really think that will help?"

"It couldn't hurt." Marlee shrugged, reaching for another chocolate. America snatched the box away and plopped the last bit of chocolate in her mouth before Marlee could eat it. Marlee pouted a bit, but settled on eating some chocolate later with Carter, surely she could sneak some into one of their hiding places.

"I'm so glad that I have you here to talk about boy troubles. Anytime you want, I'll do the same for you." America told Marlee, giving her a big hug.

Marlee hugged her back, a battle waging in her mind. She could tell her about Carter and have a huge weight lifted off her shoulders, but risk getting caught. Or she could ignore her offer and go on lying to her. Marlee almost went with the first option, but she knew that she could never risk Carter's life because she was lonely.

America saw tears forming in Marlee's eyes as she pulled away from the hug. "Is something wrong Marlee?"

"No, I'm just feeling a bit emotional today." Marlee lied, hating herself for having to.

"You sure?" America asked, not believing Marlee's story one bit, but she didn't push any further. She knew Marlee wouldn't tell her unless she wanted to. "Do you want to stay and watch a movie?"

"No thanks, I'm going to go get some chocolate." Then Marlee rushed out and ran to her room, slamming the door closed. She curled herself around a pillow on her bed and cried, feeling more alone than ever. The feeling overwhelmed her and ate away at her stomach until she thought she would be sick.

She planned on staying there all day, feeling miserable for herself, until she saw a blue ribbon hanging on the doorknob. It was a signal that Carter had whenever he wanted to meet her, which was often used. She ran as quickly as she could to their secret spot, a little corner in the kitchens where they would meet and Carter would take them someplace safer.

Carter was already there, waiting on her for who knows how long. He was holding a gun with a stoic look on his face, but when he saw Marlee the look disappeared and a mischievous grin came out instead, as well as a twinkle in his eyes. That look alone made Marlee want to grab the color of his shirt and pull him down for a kiss and hide away with him in the dark, sitting in silence at the same time.

"Follow me, Ms. Marlee." he said, using the name that he was required to call her when they were alone. She dutifully followed after him, making sure that her excitement couldn't be read on her face.

Eventually he found a room on the very top floor of the castle, one that even the guards and politicians and royalty went into. It was dusty and made the two sneeze often, but they felt safe. Even so, they locked the door to the room they were in, barricaded it with a heave couch, and hid behind and under several other objects of furniture.

Carter took Marlee into his arms, allowing her to put her head on his chest. Her smell of flowers and some wonderful perfume that reminded him of summer overwhelmed him. They sat there in silence for a while, Carter twirling with Marlee's hair and Marlee simply closing her eyes and enjoying the moment while it lasted.

"Is something wrong, Marlee?" Carter asked, obvious concern in his voice. "You haven't said a single thing today."

"I just… I feel so alone lately." Marlee admitted.

Carter kissed Marlee's forehead. "Is it because you can't tell America about us?"

"Yes," Marlee paused, trying to gather her thoughts together. "I feel like I'm keeping this huge part of my life from her by not telling her about you. And all the other girls are so worried about who got the farthest with Prince Maxon, and I'm only trying to stay with you."

"Are you saying that you want to have to fight other girls to have me, because I can arrange that." Carter joked.

Marlee laughed lightly, moving to a different position so that her legs straddled his and her fingers wove through his hair. Carter held her firmly in place by wrapping his arms around her hips. Carter placed feather-light kisses at her leading from her collarbone, to her neck, and then to her mouth.

"You know that's not what I meant." she replied breathlessly.

"Marlee, you will never be alone. You will always have me. And as long as we have each other, that's enough for me." Carter whispered, his forehead rested on Marlee's.

"It's enough for me too." Then Marlee grabbed his face, bringing his lips to hers. It was a rough, passionate kiss at first, and then it turned into a sweet one that lasted longer. "You'll always be enough for me."

 **AN: I don't normally do this, but I believe this time it's called for. I'm challenging you all to do a Marlee x Carter fanfic. There aren't nearly enough out there on the internet and I say that it's about time that we change that. It doesn't have to be anything long. And find some way to share it with me when you do, I'm always looking for some Marlee and Carter fanfiction. Reviews are always appreciated, tell me what you think and if you have any ideas that you would like me to write.**


End file.
